character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Pinich (Canon)/Omniversia999
Summarry Ultra Pinich is a five-way between Frieza, Cell, Pinich, and two other beings, as well as the final boss of Dragon Ball Fusions on the Nintendo 3DS. After Pinich's team lost against Tekka's team in the tournament, Frieza and Cell tricked him and the two other beings into fusing with them to form this monster. However, this was all part of their plan, and they took control over the newly formed Ultra Pinich, as well as destroying the entire Tournament Arena, killing Goku in the process, but the carnage was undone by Whis, and the fusion escaped. Ultra Pinich then broker through space-time, arriving at the real Earth with the intentions of destroying it and breaking free from Pinich's influence. However, Tekka's team made their own Ultra Fusion and fought against Ultra Pinich and a few clones of Frieza and Cell. While Tekka wins the fight, Ultra Pinich recovers from the damage due to Piccolo's cells in Cell's genetic code, though his Ki is lowered. Due to that, he proceeds to create a Power Ball to turn himself into a Golden Great Ape, saying it was meant for Beerus. Tekka and his team proceed to fight Great Ape Pinich, and during the fight, Pinich slowly gains control over himself for his final battle with Tekka. Tekka's team is once again victorious. As the fusion falls into the timespace hole, the fighters are defused. Tekka himself jumps in after them to save Pinich. Statistics Tier: 2-C | 2-B Name: Ultra Pinich Origin: Dragon Ball Fusions Gender: Male Classification: Fusion of Cell, Frieza, Pinich, and two other beings. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sensing, True Flight, Fusionism (is a fusion, after all.), Teleportation, Danmaku, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Absorption, Regeneration (Low-High, as Cell can regenerate as long as his core remains), Transformation, (Has only shown Golden Great Ape, but likely has access to all four basic Super Saiyan forms), Barrier Creation, Longentivity, Portal Creation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Existance Manipulation (Frieza survived Sidra's destruction energy), and Karma Enpowerment (Due to Pinch's pure heart, Ultra Pinich is immune to abilities that would do serious harm against evil beings, despite Frieza and Cell being evil themselves.) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level (Is a fusion between Frieza, Cell, Pinich, and two other beings, some of which are very powerful) | Multiverse Level (His Golden Great Ape form was meant for Beerus.) Speed: MFTL+ (Able to keep up with Tekka's team) | Infinite (Able to keep up with Beerus.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, stronger as Golden Great Ape Striking Strength: 'Multi-Universe Class | Multiverse Class 'Durability: '''Multi-Universe Level | Multiverse Level '''Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High (Due to containing both Cell and Frieza, Ultimate Maxi Fusion is a masterful physical combatant, able to match Maxi Fusion (Who contains the power and skill of Goku, who he can kill with ease) without significant issue. He is also likely at least somewhat manipulative and able to play on the psychologies of his opponents, given what Cell has been able to do with the Z-Fighters.) Weaknesses: Overconfident, cutting off his tail will block his Great Ape form | The Great Ape form awakened Pinich's power, causing Ultra Pinich to be very unstable Key: Ultra Pinich | Golden Great Ape Pinich Notes Ultra Pinich is not like most DBZ characters, as he comes from a game. Category:Tier 2 Category:Omniversia999